Yume ga tosai sa rete ori
by Akari Sato
Summary: "Hae-ah, j-jangan tinggalkan aku! Ku mohon"/ Donghae bingung, dengan mimpinya yang terjadi dua bulan terakhir ini. Terlebih saat dia menyadari yeojya di dalam mimpinya mirip dengan Eunhyuk./Mian for Bad Summary/New Author Here.
1. Chapter 1

-muncul tiba-tiba dari liang kubur- (?)

Ya, New Author here~! Woho, Because I'm naughty-naughty to write fict in this fandom (?) –kicked-

Maaf kalau fict ini nyampah, saya masih newbie di sini, plus plus bahasa korea saya masih acak-acakkan alias ga bisa =X= –bow-

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : OOC, AU, Miss Typos, Shou-ai<strong>**/BL/SLASH/YAOI****, gajeness,****abal, dan sebangsanya**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Terlihat seorang <em>yeojya<em> dengan baju _maid_ sedang memunggungi _namja_ berambut cokelat yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. _Namja_ itu terus memperhatikkan _yeojya _itu tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, ya _namja_ itu sungguh heran ketika memasuki kelasnya ia bertemu dengan seorang _yeojya_ yang sangat manis memakai baju _maid_ dan lagi di sekolahnya ini adalah sekolah khusus _namja_. _Yeojya_ itu berbalik menatap namja yang kini berada di hadapannya dan langsung memeluk _namja_ berambut cokelat itu dan mulai terisak dengan sendirinya.

"_Hae-ah, ja-jangan tinggalkan aku! Ku mohon" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : They're belongs to themselves, and God**

**Author : Akari Sato**

**Special Thanks : All my friends school, who makes me fall in love w/ SJ =x=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat terbangun dari alam mimpinya, ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang begitu terik masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu, ada apa dengan mimpi itu sebenarnya?" gumam _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat-ingat mimpinya.

_Namja_ itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, terlebih-lebih mimpinya yang sangat susah sekali untuk di diskripsikan, mimpi itu terasa menyakitkan, menyenangkan dan err... aneh?.

Tak mau ambil pusing lagi, _namja_ bernama _'Lee Donghae'_ itu segera berlonjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi –mungkin- untuk membasuh kepalanya dan menghilangkan gambaran _yeojya_ yang berada di dalam mimpinya.

'_Siapa __**yeojya**__ itu? Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Hyukkie?' _ batin Donghae sambil memperhatikan dirinya sendiri di kaca.

_Aku harus mencari tau tentang mimpi ini..._

oOo

**-Donghae POV-**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan senangnya menuju ruang kelas, ya untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk menggoda sahabatku yang bernama _'Lee Hyukjae'_ itu.

Awalnya aku terkejut saat sebulan lalu, ia berada di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid pindahan. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan seorang _yeojya_ yang berada di mimpiku selama dua bulan terakhir ini.

Bukankah itu aneh? Sebulan sebelum bertemu Hyukkie gambaran _yeojya_ itu masih buram, namun setelah sebulan bertemu Hyukkie gambaran itu makin lama makin jelas.

Aku tersenyum kecut –lagi- ketika mengingat di dalam mimpiku, di mana _yeojya_ itu terisak di pelukanku. Aku harus menceritakannya dengan Teuki-hyung...

oOo

"Teuki-_hyung_~"

Teuki-_hyung_ menoleh kepadaku, dia tersenyum menunjukkan senyuman khas _angel_-nya.

"_Waeyo_ Hae-_ah_?" tanya Teuki-_hyung_ ketika aku sudah duduk di sampingnya. Aku hanya tersenyum nyengir ketika melihat Kangin-_hyung_ yang merasa terusik oleh kedatanganku.

"Ani, hanya saja aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang aneh padamu" jawabku sambil menatap Kangin-_hyung_ dan Teuki-_hyung _secara bergantian.

Teuki-_hyung_ mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

Aku menceritakan semua tentang mimpiku, yang terjadi selama dua bulan ini dan selalu sama.

Teuki-_hyung_ dan Kangin-_hyung_ membelalakan matanya. _Ghost_, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini

reaksinya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya mereka serempak.

Aku hanya memutar mataku bosan "Aish, jika aku tahu. Aku tidak akan repot-repot bertanya pada _hyung_" jawabku dengan malas.

"Hehe, _mian_ Hae" ucap Teuki-_hyung_ sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang –kurasa- tidak gatal itu.

"_Gwaechana, hyung_. Mungkin aku lebih baik aku segera ke kelas, sebelum Kim _Seonsaeng_ mencincangku karena terlambat hadir di pelajarannya" gurauku dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu yang sedang tampak bingung.

"OMO? Sudah bell" ujar mereka serempak –lagi-

Aku hanya tertawa melihat kepanikkan di wajah pasangan yang tampak serasi itu.

**-End Donghae POV- **

oOo

Tubuh Donghae terpaku, kini ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat err... menyakitkan mungkin?

Bagaimana tidak, seorang pangeran es meninggalkan _namja_ yang dibilang manis untuk seukuran _namja_ menangis di koridor sekolah, terlebih-lebih _namja_ itu menampilkan _'killer smile_nya_'_ sebelum mendorong _namja_ manis itu hingga terjatuh.

Donghae tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya _'Kim Kibum'_ meninggalkan _namjachingu_-nya, padahal mereka baru jadian sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

Saat tubuh Kibum mulai menghilang dari koridor, Donghae segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih terpaku melihat kepergian _namjachingu_-nya –mungkin-.

"Hyukkie, _uljima_" gumam Donghae sambil memeluk pinggang ramping sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk, dari belakang.

Eunhyuk secara refleks menoleh ke belakang saat ada yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"H-hae" ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara parau, saat melihat Donghae memeluknya dari belakang.

Donghae segera mengusap air mata Eunhyuk yang jatuh dari sudut matanya, Donghae hanya tersenyum kecut melihat sahabatnya yang kini menangisi seorang _namja_ seperti itu.

Eunhyuk memutar badannya dan langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Donghae, ia kembali menangis di pelukan Donghae.

"H-hae, di-dia mencampakanku" isak Eunhyuk

Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Menangislah Hyukkie, jika itu bisa menenangkanmu" lirih Donghae entah mengapa hal ini mengingatkannya tentang mimpi-mimpi yang ia alami.

Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

**TBC**

Huaaaaah, TBC gr2 keabisan ide *guling2dilantai* DX

Gini nih nasib orang minim inspirasi tapi nekat (?) XD insyallah di chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang dan seru ._.v (Readers: sekarang aja ga ada seru-serunya thor) (Author : *mundung*)

Hehe, mian kalau jelek =x= saya masih nubie jadi mohon ampun –sujud2-

-Keep or Delete?-

**R E V I E W**

v


	2. Chapter 2

Holla Aka kembali~ *ngedancehappiness*.

Huaaa, mian apdet-nya lama T^T *peyukreaders*. Saya belum terbebas dari NIGHTMARE (baca: sekolah), ternyata jadi anak kelas 3 itu berat ya? Hari pertama masuk langsung dapet PR bejibun, Aka juga lagi sakit gr2 gaada waktu untuk istirahat. #curcol *ditimpukreaders* =3=a

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : OOC, School Life, SLASHYAOI/BL/Shou-ai, typos, gajeness, abal, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk little bit of KyuHyuk, YeWook, and any other pairs (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Like, Don't Read. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cerita sebelumnya : <em>

"_H-hae, di-dia mencampakkanku" isak Eunhyuk_

_Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut._

"_Menangislah Hyukkie, jika itu bisa menenangkanmu: lirih Donghae entah mengapa hal ini _

_mengingatkannya tentang mimpi-mimpi yang ia alami. _

_Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : They're belongs to themselves, and God. **

**Author : Akari Sato**

**Nothing can't separate them ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ yang melihat adegan peluk dan memeluk yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya memasang seringaian _evil _miliknya. _Namja_ berambut ikal dan sedikit berantakan itu bergumam "_This Game will Begin_!" tanpa melupakan seringaiannya yang lebar.

"Ya! Kyuhyun, hentikan seringaian mesummu ! Kau membuat Wookie-ku takut tahu!" ujar seorang _namja_ yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di sebelah _namja_ berambut ikal yang di panggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ketika melihat suara dan keberadaan _Hyung_-nya yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti jalangkung datang tak di undang, pulang tak di antar (*authordihajarclouds*).

"Ya! Yesung-_hyung_, kau membuatku terkejut!" protes Kyuhyun dan sesekali melemparkan _Death Glare_ ke arah namja yang bernama Yesung.

Yesung yang mendapat _Death Glare_ hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan Kyuhyun –yang keras kepala– Yesung segera pergi dan menarik n_amjachingu_-nya yang sedari tadi melihat Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Yesung dengan bingung,_ 'tadi datang tiba-tiba, dan sekarang langsung pergi begitu saja. Benar-benar"_ batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil '_kekasihnya' _yang berada di saku celananya dan langsung bermain dengan '_kekasihnya_' itu, "_This Game BEGIN_!" gumamnya dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

xXx

"Hae~!" panggil Eunhyuk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan satu tangannya di hadapan _namja _ikan itu (=w=). Lamunan Donghae buyar seketika Eunhyuk memanggil namanya.

"_Ne_?" tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan tubuh Eunhyuk yang penuh dengan keringat, yang membuatnya –terpaksa- menelan salivanya.

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng pelan dan menampilkan _Gummy Smile_nya kepada Donghae.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hae. Kau mau di ruang klub ini sampai kapan?"

"Eh? Memang sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat sekelilingnya sepi, sunyi, dan senyap.

"_Ne_, lagipula sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya melamun dan tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengambil tas-nya yang berada di sebelah Donghae duduk.

Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum malu.

xXx

**-Donghae POV- **

Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya? Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan ini, tengkuk leherku merinding _disco_ (?). Apa karena sudah malam ya? Sepertinya bukan!.

Langkah kakiku terus mengikuti Hyukkie yang berada di depanku.

Tint..

Tint...

Aku menoleh ke samping terdapat sebuah mobil dari kejauhan berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan astaga! Aku baru ingat mobil itu bisa mengenai Hyukkie, tapi kenapa dia sesantai itu? aish, Hyukkie _babo_ kenapa dia menggunakan _earphone_ huh?

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menolongnya sebelum dia tertabrak, "Hyukkie, AWAS!".

BRAAAAK

Pandanganku semakin gelap, dan yang kulihat terakhir kalinya adalah Hyukkie yang memeluk tubuhku sambil menangis.

**-Normal POV- **

Eunhyuk terkejut ketika mendengar bisikkan lirih dari Donghae "Ja-jangan me-nang-is, Hyu-" belum sepat untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya Donghae langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Hae! Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon! Hae, hiks..hiks" isak Eunhyuk sambil terus mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Seorang _namja_ berambut ikal dan cukup berantakan-Cho Kyuhyun- keluar dari mobil -yang memang sengaja melakukan tabrakkan itu-.

Dia berjalan melewati kerumunan yang menyelimuti kejadian yang tak terduga itu.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_? _Hyung_, lebih baik angkat tubuh Donghae-_hyung _ke mobilku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat olehnya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, matanya terbesit rasa penyesalan yang terdalam.

xXx

**-Eunhyuk POV- **

Hae, jangan tinggalkan aku! Ku mohon Hae.

Aku terdiam di depan ruangan ICU, menunggu Dokter yang memeriksa Donghae keluar dan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa harus Hae yang terkena kecelakaan itu? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang kena? Hae kenapa kau menolongku?

Kurasakan tangan seseorang merangkul pundakku mencoba untuk menenangkanku.

"_Hyung, uljima_" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung memelukku. Aku hanya terisak di dalam dada bidang milik Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepadanya.

"Saudara tuan Lee?"

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan terbangun untuk menghampiri Dokter tersebut.

"Aku temannya Dok, bagaimana keadaanya?" tanyaku

Dokter menggeleng pelan...

"Dia koma, dan ia terkena amnesia tapi tidak terlalu parah" jawab Dokter itu dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Hahaha-"tawaku getir itu tidak mungkin kan itu tidak mungkin! Hae!

"Dokter, katakan itu bohong! Katakan! KATAKAN Dokter" teriakku sambil menarik kerah baju milik Dokter di hadapanku.

-Normal POV-

Kyuhyun yang melihat dan mendengar pernyataan merasa sedikit bersalah (A: kok sedikit? ==a KH: masa evil ngaku salah, ga mungkin itu thor!) dia langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk yang sedang menangis semakin kencang.

"_Ani_, aku tidak berbohong. Benturan di kepalanya membuat dia terkena amnesia" lanjut Dokter itu.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar peryantaan sang Dokter hanya tersenyum kecut, tubuhnya terasa lunglai.

"_ANDWAE_!" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi dan jatuh terduduk di hadapan Ruang ICU.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Owari : <strong>

Haah, lagi-lagi pendek T^T.

Mianhae, plotnya jadi gajelas ya? Mian. Mian *sujudsujud*

Gomawo buat yang dah review~ :') Aka nangis bahagia lho waktu baca review kalian di jam istirahat.

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review : <strong>

**Kang Min Hyun : **

Gomawo *jaditerharu* :'D di sini dah terjawab chingu~ ^^

**jewELFhyukkie : **

huaa, maaf apdet-nya kelamaaan ya? Mian (||_ _)

**cho yoonbum : **

benar, populasinya dah berkurang XD, saya disini mau melestarikan epep Haehyuk/Eunhae lagi~ (kaya penghijauan O3Oa)

**Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf : **

*pelukbalik* X'D Gomawo, chap 2 apdet~ hehe ^^v

**Sapphire Pearls :**

Iyaa, gajadi kudelete kok ^^v

**R E V I E W**

**V**


End file.
